1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving apparatus and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a display driving apparatus and a method for driving a touch display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the blooming development in the touch technology, electronic apparatuses such as cell phones, notebook computers, flat panel displays, or tablet computers, etc., display panels thereof are usually combined with touch panels to provide users intuitive input methods and operation interfaces. In the related art, if the touch display panel that has functions of images display and touch sensing would like to perform a touch sensing operation on gestures, the touch sensing operation may be performed during a front porch and a back porch of an image display period. That is to say, if the frame rate of the display panel is 60 Hz, it means that the scanning frequency of the touch panel may be limited to the frame rate. If the scanning frequency of the touch panel is not effectively increased, the touch sensing function of the touch display panel is also obviously affected.